Facing The Jaws of Death
by Seto-Kaiba-Fan
Summary: Yugi is challenged by a new duelist named Firestorm. They go to Egypt to find that Pegasus is back and wants to kill Firestorm to ressurect his dead wife. He also wants to kill Yami Yugi too of course cos Yami caused his humiliation. Really cool!!!!!
1. Beginings and Sillyness

Stormy:  Hey everyone!!!  IIIIII'mmm Baaaaa-aaaack!!!!!  Remember my last Fanfic?!  My human counterpart lied!  She said I would not be in this one!  Oh well.  I have had some rest from the last one and I am now starting my next one!  My best bud, Firestorm is going to be the new main character. Here is a bit of a physical description of her: She has three brown bang things and long dark brown hair.  Her ears are pointed like an elf, cos she is a half-wolf demon.  Her eyes are large like an elf and are bright yellow.  Yellow eyes are a sign of a demon.  She wears a black leather jacket that has a zipper in the front, but it is usually un-zippered. Underneath there is a black t-shirt. On each shoulder, there is a small pocket for carrying small little things like mints or a calculator. She has a leather necklace that is tied to a wolf claw at the end.  She has sharp nails cos she is half demon.  Her pants are the large baggy black cargo pants.  (A/N: You know the ones with quite a few pockets!!!!  =^_^= I want a pair, but they are so expensive!)  Her shoes are much related to Sonics' new shoes, but they don't have the thing on the bottom.  (The thing that allows Sonic to grind on rails) She also has a wolf tail.  Her attacks focus around the fire element.  (A/N: Ex: She has a whip that has flames on it.  The attack that she uses with it is called Flame Whiplash!)  Only other demons and people with a strong sixth sense can see her ears pointed and her tail.  She can jump to conclusions to quickly and loves to eat.  (A/N: This reminds me of Joey…) Well, that is about it for her!  Sara won't have a sidefic with this fic.  Oh well… -.-… Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Facing the Jaws of Death

Yugi was sweeping the front porch with his grandfather.  It is a nice, breezy day during summer vacation.  Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan and Tea', had been saving up their money for a summer trip, but could not decide where to go.  Yugi was waiting for his friends to come now.  Suddenly, Yugi heard a shout from behind him.

"That would be Joey," said Yugi turning around.  "I wonder what he's got himself into now?"

"Yugi! Yugi," said Tea' as they were running up to him.  "Yugi!  Did you see the paper this morning?"

"No, I didn't.  What's wrong?"

"There is this girl," said Tristan.  "She is a dueling champion at the moment!"

"And she says that she won't be the world champ until she has defeated you in a duel!" said Joey.

"Is that so?" asked Yugis' grandfather.

Yugi looked at the paper.  "They're right grandpa!"

"So are you going to duel her?!" asked Joey.

"Well, if she comes and asks, I guess I will have to"  said Yugi.

Just then, the mail man came and gave a letter to Yugi.

"Thanks sir!" said Yugi as the mailman walked away.

Tristan looked at the envelope and turned a little pale.  "Yugi!  It's from that girl!"

Yugi looked at the return address and sure enough, it was from the mysterious dueling champion Firestorm!  Yugi opened it up and looked at the letter.  "She wants us to come to Egypt for our duel!"

"What does she mean by us!?" asked Joey.

"The letter says that she has invited you three along to watch my 'horrible defeat.'"

"Well, that's rude, calling it a 'horrible defeat' when she doesn't even know if she will beat you or not!"  exclaimed Tea'

"Yugi," said Joey.  "You've never backed down from a challenge before, and you're not going to now, are you!?"

"Of course I'm not!"  

"But how are we supposed to get to Egypt?" asked Tristan.

"There are 4 plane tickets in the envelope" said Yugi.  "They say that the plane leaves tomorrow at 1:30 pm, so we should start packing tonight."

"YEAH!"  exclaimed Joey.  "It looks like the Fearless Foursome are goin' to Egypt!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in Cairo…*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did the letter go through?" asked a girls' voice.

"Yes it did miss" said a man with an accent.

"Good.  I will be really happy when he gets here.  I'll kick his butt!"

"Miss?"

"What now?"

"May I have permission to leave?"

"Yeah, sure.  Get the hell outta here!"

"Thank you." The man walked out of the building and into the darkness.  He was dressed in a long, tan coloured robe with a hood over his face.  It was nighttime and the back alleys of Cairo were empty.  As he walked along, a warm breeze started to blow.  The breeze blew a wisp of silver coloured hair from under his hood.  "Soon," said the man as he walked.  "Soon, I shall see your beautiful face again and our love shall be whole once more."  The man looked down at his left hand.  A wedding band was on his ring finger.  The breeze blew once again and the hood was lifted from the mans' head to reveal a gaunt face with silver hair and a patch over the left eye.  It was Maxamillion Pegasus!

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Stormy: OOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!!  This is giving me shivers already!!!! =^______^=  I can't wait for the next chapter!!!  Hurry up Sara!!!!!!!


	2. Flashbacks

Stormy: Ooh!!!!  That last chapter gave me a nightmare!  I dreamt that Pegasus came in my room while I was sleeping and he turned on my TV and I woke up and I looked at him and he looked at me and then he looked at the TV again and then he flipped the channel and then he stopped the channel at a weird station that was on a commercial and then it went back to the show it was playing earlier and it was…………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………Funny Bunny................................................................................................................................. I woke up and I was screaming!!!! .  I hope that He really never comes back! .  Death upon his ass!!!!!!!!!  A curse on him!!!!!!!!!  I hope that if he is dead that he never gets to see his wife cos his wife probably went to Heaven and he of course went to HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  How evil of him to try and kill Seto and take over Kaiba Corp.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And you know what else!!!!!!!!!!?????????  He sounds sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo GAY!!!!!!!!  His voice SUCKS!!!!!!!!  Even a Western accent would have sounded better!!!!!!  Eric!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Why didn't you give him a better voice actor!!!!!!!!!!!??????????  Me and Eric Stuart need to have a talk!! .  !@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily: *walks in and sees Stormy cursing her head off*  O.O  *conjures up about a million bars of soap and crams them all into Stormy's mouth*

Stormy: O.O' .    *&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&

Lily: *conjures up a really thick vine and ties up Stormy to a chair* That's better! *turns to the camera*  You'll have to excuse her.  She does this every time she gets on a "hating Pegasus" spree.  *looks over to Stormy's Laptop* o.O' *there is a chibi Seto running across the screen chasing a chibi Pegasus with a scythe.  As they go off screen, a sprite of Knuckles walks onto the screen, waits and a sprite of Rouge comes and they hug and run off of the screen in different directions.  As THEY go off of the screen, chibis of Kaiba,  Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, James, Lance, Tamahome, Matt, Ken, Rio, Koujii, and Yuske appear on the screen and wave and then the whole thing starts over again*  (A/N: It is Stormy's screensaver -.-') Ooooooooo-kay then….. How do I start this chapter!!!!!???? *wiggles the mouse* Oh!  It seems that it is already open! Disclaimer first!!!!!!  We do not own YGO, Sega characters, Samurai X, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Fushigi Yuugi, Digimon or Yu Yu Hakusho!!!! *clicks Play*

(A/N: In case you don't know, Kenshin is from Samurai X, Inu-Yasha is from Inu-Yasha, duh, James and Lance are from Pokemon, Tamahome is from Fushigi Yuugi, Matt is from the first season of Digimon, Ken from second season, Rio from third, Koujii from fourth, and Yuske is from Yu Yu Hakusho. =^_^= Now you know where the bishies are from!!!  By the way, I am going to do this is script form cos it is SO much easier for me to write!!!!! .') 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yugi: Hurry up you guys!!! *everyone was at the airport running for terminal D7* The plane leaves in 5 minutes!!!

Joey: What about food!!!???

Yugi: They have a mid-flight snack!!!!!

Tea': My suitcase is about to split open!!!!!!!!.

Tristan: Why did you pack so much!!??

Tea': I'm a girl and a bursting suitcase is a stereotype for girls so I had to have a bursting suitcase!!!!!! .

Yugi: There's the terminal!!!!!  Let's get going!!! *they all run for the terminal*

Lady at the Terminal: Well, you guys look like you're in a rush!  Tickets please!

Yugi: *hands her the tickets* Thanks miss!

Lady at the Terminal: You're welcome! Your seats are about in the middle of the plane.

Joey Yugi Tristan and Tea': Thank you! *run onto the plane*

On the plane…

Tea': I thought we wouldn't make it! *sits down*

Yugi: Well we did.

Joey: Tristan move.

Tristan: No.

Joey: C'mon man, move!

Tristan: No!  I want the window seat!

Joey: NO!!!!  I want it!!!!

Tristan: I want it!!!!

Joey: I WANT IT!!!!!

Tristan: ME!!!!

Joey: ME!!!!

Tristan: ME!!!!

Joey: ME!!!!

Tristan: ME!!!!

Joey: ME!!!!

Tristan: ME!!!!

Joey: ME!!!!

Tristan: ME!!!!

Joey: ME!!!!

Yugi and Tea': SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whole plane: o.O'

Tea': I'll take the window!!!!!!  As long as you two SHUT UP!!!!

Joey and Tristan: Yes ma'am!!!

The most of the trip was fine.  They got to sleep on the plane.  When they got to their transfer plane airport in Mumbai (Bombay), India, there was a bit of a hold up.

Tristan: INDIA!!!!!!!??????  IT'S HOT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Yeah.  We had to make a stop here and transfer to another plane that goes straight to Cairo.

Joey: Where is Cairo?

Tea: *gives him the "duh" look* In Egypt……

Joey: I knew that!!! I was just testing you!!! *sweatdrop*

Yugi: Guys, we have to hurry up!!!!  This one leaves in…uh…I don't know!!!!! (A/N: He does not know cos of the time change.  : \ I think it is kinda funny!! =^_^'=)

Tea': How wonderful, we don't know when our flight leaves…

Joey: What terminal is it?           

Yugi: Um… this strange symbol here. *shows everyone the ticket*

Tristan: Then all we have to do is find that symbol and we board there, right!? *looks around for everyone* Hey! *they already figured that out and were walking towards the terminal with that symbol over it* Hey!!!!! . Wait for me!!!!!

On the plane…

Tea': I'm tired!  I'm going to take a nap.  *gets her pillow and falls asleep instantly*

They all get out there pillows except Yugi. Joey and Tristan fall asleep too.

Yugi: *looks out of the window.  To himself* I wonder why she wanted me to come to Egypt for our duel?  Hm…  Mabey it has something to do with my Millen- nah!  It couldn't be about that!  I'm jumping to conclusions too quickly.  She just wants to be the world champ.  I'm tired.  I'll take a nap too.  *falls asleep*

Meanwhile in Cairo…

Firestorm: Damn I'm bored.  They are going to get here tomorrow morning but I can't wait that long!  And where is Max? You know, he needs a better name.  It's weird.  When he came, he would not tell me his full name, just Max.  Must be short for something else.  It was a weird day when he came.

FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!!!!!

Firestorm: I'll switch my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to attack position and place this card face down!

THFD: *switches to attack position and growls*

James (he's the person she is dueling): *to himself* Why would she switch her monster to attack position? My Judge Man has the same attack points as her dragon.  What is she planning?  Hm…I'll attack. *out loud* I'll attack with my Judge Man!

JM: *Starts to attack the THFD*

Firestorm: Heh, you activated my trap card!  I use Reinforcements to strengthen my dragon's attack power by 500 points!  And now there's no way that you can call off your attack! *there is an explosion as the Judge Man brings his weapon down on the THFD* Judge Man's attack was not enough to destroy my dragon; *the smoke clears and the THFD is still there and the Judge Man disappears* therefore, you lose 500 life points, *Jimmy's life point counter drops to 0* and you lose!

James: NOOO!!!

Firestorm: Yay!!!  I won!!!  *jumps from the dueling arena and runs to James*  Alright Jimmy!  Hand over the card!

James: Don't call me that!  Here, *hands her a Luster Dragon* take good care of it please!

Firestorm: Don't worry.  I'll be happy with it and I'll take such good care of it, it will think it's in Duel Monster heaven!

James: -_-'Thanks for the duel, I think I learned some things…

Firestorm: Whatever… I got to go now.  Mabey I will meet you in the arena again!  See ya!! *runs out of the room*  (A/N: By the way, they were dueling at a new dueling place in New York City)  Well, now that that is over, time to head back to the hotel!  *runs into an alley* EEEWWWW!!!!  Oh well, it is the only secluded place to change *hears a thump* Who's there!? 

Man: I sense great power within you.  I have heard of your awesome strength in the game of Duel Monsters.

Firestorm: Ha!  So, you have heard of my great rep too!? *flips her hair back behind her ears* Well, I am getting more and more powerful by the day!

Man: I have been looking for work.  You could use a strong person around when you get really popular and need bodyguards.

Firestorm: Hmmm…You got a point there.  I could use some bodyguards.  Okay!  You're hired!  What's your name?

Man: I don't go by my real name anymore, but you can call me Max.

Firestorm: Okay then Max, you can come back to the hotel with me and I will get you a room.

*End of Flashback*

Firestorm: Whatever.  

Meanwhile…

Max (or whom we now know as Maxamillion Pegasus .): *he is walking outside of Cairo.  He stops and looks up at an obelisk with many different hieroglyphs on it jutting up from the ground*  It must be put here to make the city more attractive.  Heh.  It does not work.  Well, I must be going now.  *he starts walking out into the desert.  After a while, the sun's first rays were just beginning to turn the desert sky pink and grey.  Pegasus said to himself:* He must be coming soon *he looks off into the distance and can see a dark figure against the brightness of the rising sun coming toward him fast*  Well, there he is now.

The dark figure is a man on a horse. The man is dressed in a black and brown robe with a hood drawn over his head as to hide his facial features.  He seems to be carrying something under his arm.  He finally comes up to Pegasus.

Man: I am terribly sorry that I am late.  Here it is.  *he slips the object into Pegasus's arms*

Pegasus: Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.  

Man: *ahem* What about your end of the bargain?

Pegasus: Oh yes *digs into his pocket and pulls out a huge wad of Egyptian currency*  Here you are.  *the money is the exact equivalent of 10,000 American dollars*  

Man: I am much obliged.  Thank you, good sir.

Pegasus: And thanks to you too.  *man rides back into the distance*  Thank you indeed…

*DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

  =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: OOOOHHH!!!!!  What is the secret object?  Why does Pegasus want it?  How will Yugi's and Firestorm's duel turn out?  Will Joey ever get any smarter!!!!!!?????  All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!!!!!!!! =^___________^=

Lily: In other words, read and review!


	3. Cos I'm A Blonde!

Stormy: YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Yahoooooo!!!!  My counterpart is out of the Middle school!!!!!!!  Me is happy!!!  She can update more now!  *glomps Sara*

Sara: Can't…Breathe!!!

Stormy: I am just sooooo happy that you are out of school!  Now, you can finish Facing The Jaws of Death!!!!  Then, you will make a very detailed story of how the Zoonoc Kittens were made in fall!!!  =^________________________________^=

Sara: Uh Stormy?  I start high school in fall and I need to have good grades if you want to become a Manga/Anime.  I need good grades in order to get a scholarship to the college of my choice.  If that happens, I can go to the Columbus College of Art And Design in Ohio.  I go there and I get associated with Disney or Konami or TokyoPop.  Get associated with them, I will be either be making character designs for Disney, designing games for Konami or making the Zoonoc Kittens manga for TokyoPop.   Now, may I take over for a sec?

Stormy: Sure thing!  Great talk!!!!!! =^.^=

Sara: Hi everybody!

Everybody: Hi Sara!

Sara: *sweatdrop*  I have noticed that in my last fic, I had a few questions.  Here is one.  My friend Becca wanted to know why Seto was in Stormy's bedroom that night when they got back from IOA.  The answer to that was……………………*Drum roll*…………………….I AM NOT TELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is a secret!!! Only Cady/Firestorm knows!!!  And none of you shall!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *ahem* Well, seeing the looks on all of your faces, I have to go now.  SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs out of the house with an angry mob after her*

Stormy: Ooooooooo-kay then.  Sara's got big plans for the future.  I should shut up for a while and let her work.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yugi: *looks out of the plane and sees the three great pyramids of Giza*  Hey guys!!  Look out side of your windows!  *looks over to everyone and finds them all sleeping*  Hey  wake up!!!!!  WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!!!!!!  *starts shaking everyone awake*

Joey: *groans* Just five more minutes mommy…

Yugi: *punches Joey awake***  **WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: I'm awake I'm awake I'm awake!!!!!!  *he is still half asleep* I don't wanna go to school mommy!  I wanna stay home and make cookies with yooooooouuu!!!!!

All: *sweatdrop*

They get off of the plane at the airport and start looking around for Firestorm.  They see a girl with long dark brown hair waving a sign that says Moutou on it like a crazy demented person.  She almost pokes the sign in a person's eye.

Yugi: I think that's her…

Tea: Hyperactive huh?

Yugi: She seems nice.

Firestorm: Hay-nek!

Tea': What?

Firestorm: Hay-nek.  It means 'Hail Friends'

Tea': Oh.  I knew that!

Joey: *his stomach starts growling*

Firestorm: *gives Joey the "uuuuuuh…" look***  **You are always hungry?

Joey: Uh yeah

They look at each other…

Both at the same time: BEST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *slap each other high fives*

All: *sweatdrop*

Later…

They are at a restaurant outside in the nice sunlight.

Joey and Tristan: *eyes sparkle at all of the food*  ALRIGHT!!!!!!!  FOOD!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Wow!  That's a lot of food!  Do we need to pay you back?

Firestorm: Nah.  It's my treat!  Eat up.

Joey and Tristan: OH WOW!!!!!!  THANKS!!!!!!!!  *start gobbling up the food*

'Bout 20 minutes later…

Tea' and Yugi: We're full!!!

Joey and Tristan: I've never had such good food before!!!

Firestorm: *Still eating* 

Tristan: *looks at Firestorm*  Jeeze  *leans over to Joey* Where does she put it all? (A/N: I do not own Takuya's lines from Digimon Frontier!!!!!  But it is funny)

Joey: Well, she is a growing girl…(A/N: I do not own Koujii's lines either!!!! .)

A fly buzzes off to the right of Joey's head

Tristan: Hey!  It's Joey's dad!!!  *points to the fly*

Joey: My dad's an idiot, but he's not that horrible!

Tristan: Then it must be your girlfriend!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Joey: *hits Tristan on the head*  I hate comedians…  (A/N: I DO NOT OWN RANMA'S LINES EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!  NOW SHUT UP FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!)

Firestorm: *sees the fly***** FLY!!!!!

Yugi: Uh, we noticed………………….*sweatdrop*

Fly lands on the table

Firestorm: *Whips out a dagger and jams it right into the fly (not to mention the table)*  GOTCHA!!!!!

Yugi: O.O"""""""""""""""""""

Tea': O.O """""""""""""""""""

Joey: O.o"""""""""""""""""""

Tristan: o.O"""""""""""""""""""

Firestorm: What?!

Tea': You carry a dagger with you?!

Firestorm: Well, DUH!!!!!

Joey: Isn't that dangerous?

Firestorm: Not for me!! : 3  (A/N: HAMSTER FACE!!!!!!)

Yugi: Well then, when is our duel Firestorm?

Firestorm: Tomorrow.  I had a dueling arena built near the Sphinx.  If it is fine with you, we will duel there at noon.

Yugi: Ok.  But why do you want to be the world champion?

Firestorm: I have my reasons.

Yugi: What am I saying?!  I shouldn't be asking!  It is not my business!

Firestorm: Well, it is starting to get dark.  Would you guys like to head for the hotel?

Tristan: How nice is it?

Joey: *hits Tristan in the back of the head*** **That is impolite!!!  Really Firestorm, is it nice?

Firestorm: *laughs at Joey* You're funny!!!  I think I might like you!

Joey: Really?

Firestorm: Yeah, really!  In your dreams!  Sorry, you're just to, what's that word?  Oh yeah, BLONDE!!!!! *walks into the hotel*

Joey: *clenches his teeth together* gggggrrrrrrrrr……….  LET ME AT HER!!!!!!!  I'M JUST SLOW!!!!  NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!  

Tristan: *holds Joey back*  Just forget it!

Joey: *Tristan lets go of him*  My blonde hair makes me look much better that her!

Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Tea': I've changed my mind.  She's worse than Mai!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: Read and Review!!!  I don't have a section that shows what Pegasus is doing this time.  Sorry!  Next time for sure!!!! =^-^=

P.S.- I am enclosing the lyrics to "Cos I'm A Blonde,"  cos it is soooooooo funny.  When I can, it will be up for download on my site when it is done uploading.  Ciao!  (or is it Chao?) (Lame Sonic joke)


	4. Touring The Beautiful Country, Egypt

Stormy: This story is getting so cool!  I can't wait to see what happens in Firestorm and Yugi's duel!  I wonder who will win.  This chapter will be part of some rising action.  Oh and by the way, Sara is almost done with uploading her site.  It will be done when she gets back from her vacation.  If she won't shut up about that new Sonic game coming out, I'm going to have an aneurism in the back of my head!!!!!!!

Sara: WWWWHHEEEEE!!!!!!!  SHADOW'S BACK!!!!!!!!  And I get to play as him!!!!!!!!!  SONIC HEROES!!!!!  WWWWHHEEEEE!!!!!!!

Stormy: See what I mean?

Sara: *starts running around in circles* SonicHeroesSonicHeroesSonicHeroesSonicHeroesSonicHeroes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts singing the theme song for the game*

Stormy: Well, I am happy that Knux is going to be in it, but this is crazy *goes to kitchen to get some candy* HEY!!!!!!!

Sara: Wha?

Stormy: Who took all of the candy!!!???

Sara: *hides a giant Pixie Stik behind her back* I dunno… 

Stormy: Well, at least I know where all of the candy went…

Sara: ^_______________^

Stormy: *sweatdrop*  She also won't shut the hell up about Sonic X…

Sara: Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!!  TAILS!!!!!!!!!!  SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HOPEFULLY SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *sweatdrop* I'm going to start the chapter now.  The lyrics to, "Cos I'm A Blonde" are not going to be in this one cos I could not find them.  If I can find them, they will be in here soon!!! =~.^=

(A/N: Guess what kind of music I am listening to while writing this chapter!!!  I am listening to the Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack or any fast paced track from Return to Titanic.  [mostly An Irish Party in 3rd Class or Jack Dawson's Luck {Irish music gets me in a happy and writing mood =^_^=}])

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Joey: Man, I slept like a log!

Tristan: You talked about food in your sleep…

Joey: Really? Like what?

Tristan: You said 'A giant doughnut' in your sleep last night.  Then you must have been dreaming about eating because you were gnawing on your pillow.

Joey: So that is why it is wet.

Firestorm: I hope you guys are hungry!!!  I have a lot of food!!!

Joey and Tristan: Yeah!!!  We are hungry!!!

Firestorm: Why do I even ask?

They all run downstairs to eat

Yugi: Before our duel, can we go look at some landmarks?

Firestorm: Why not?  I was just going to say that we should!!!  How about Karnack?  Or the Pyramids of Giza?  Or how about Alexandria?  

Yugi: How about everything?

Tristan: We can't do all of that within 4 hours!!!

Firestorm: Yes we can!  I have a private helicopter!

All: Alright!!!

A little later…

Yugi: Wow!  Cairo is so awesome!

Tea': Look Joey, there's your dad! *points over to the right*

Joey: *leans over to Tea'* Where?! *sees the camel she was pointing to*  You evil one…

Firestorm: There is my helicopter!  *points in front of them*

Tristan: Cool fire streak!

Firestorm: Ya!  I wanted it on there so it would match my personality.  Fiery!!!!

Max (or we now know him as Pegasus): Hello Firestorm.  Where will you be heading?

Firestorm: How about……

Tristan: I want to go look at some tombs!

Joey: But we will get cursed!  (A/N: See Shonen Jump # 6 for more info on Joey being scared to death of curses)

Tea': No we won't…

Firestorm: No curses.  Just fun!

As they are walking towards the helicopter…

Yugi: *quietly to Joey* She seems less serious than I would have guessed.

Joey: Yeah bud.  She doesn't seem as scary as the rumors that I heard.

Yugi: Mabey she is a nice duelist that wants to be the best in… never mind.  She's just weird.

Joey: You're probably right.

Firestorm: Hurry up!  Let's go!

Yugi: Coming!

Meanwhile in the cockpit…

Pegasus: This is so embarrassing…  I have to fly that brat and Yugi around the Nile area.  Well, they say in order to understand your enemies better you should be near them more…  Whatever…

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write every detail of while they were flying so you can imagine what they did if you have seen a documentary on Egypt or you have been there)

Later at noon…

Firestorm: MAX!  (A/N: She has to yell above the roar of the helicopters' propellers)  WE NEED TO HEAD BACK TO THE SPHINX!

Pegasus: CAN DO!

When they landed…

Firestorm: *to Yugi* Ready?

Yugi: *sigh* Yeah…

Firestorm: Ok then

They walk up to the dueling arena and some people start to crowd around cos most of them know what is happening.

Firestorm: *trying very hard to look serious, walks up to the arena*

Yugi: *same thing*

Firestorm: *a smile tarts to itch at her cheek*

Yugi: *still serious looking*

Firestorm: *can't stand it any longer and bursts out laughing!*  HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  I'm sorry but I have never been this serious in a duel!!!!

Yugi: It's ok.  Sometimes I laugh before me and Joey have a play duel.

Firestorm: Whatever…  Well what are we waiting for?!  Let's get this party started!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: Well, tell me how you like it!

Sara: Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X Sonic X !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: How do her friends stand her?!


	5. Duel Gone wrong! A Possible New Romance...

Stormy: Didjya miss me?

Sara: Not really…

Stormy: *bashes Sara on the head but it can't work cos Stormy is a counterpart and she can't hurt her human counterpart* Darn!

Sara: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  I rule over you!  I am older than you and you must look up to your elders!!!

Stormy: =.= NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!  I WANT TO BASH YOU!!!!!  YOU HUMANS GET ALL OF THE FUN!  WHY CAN'T-

Sara: Can we start the chapter now?

Stormy:=_______________________=  You are really starting to tick me off…

Sara: *grabs a popsicle from nowhere and starts sucking it* Can we start the chapter now?

Stormy: XO YES!!!!!!!!  IF IT WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Sara: It will!  ^_^

Stormy: Fine then!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yugi: *does the change into Yami*

Firestorm: *to herself* What is this?!  Wait a minute……….. *looks and sees that Yugi is not Yugi, he is now Yami*Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  He's taller… and ……cuter………….*stares at Yami*

Yami: *sees Firestorm staring at him in a daze* Uuuuhhh… *sweatdrop* What!? *sees that Firestorm has a long wolf tail and pointy ears, in which are standing up completely straight* 

Firestorm: O.O' Uh oh… *blushes*

Joey: What's with the staring contest?

Firestorm: He's, he's…

Tristan: o.O'

Yami: I… uh… um…  *blushes*

Joey: *looks at the people wanting to see a duel and not a staring contest* Uh sorry people but uh no duel today!!!  ^_^'

People: o.O

Joey: Great.  Nobody speaks English here…

Firestorm: Mabey we should not have the duel! *puts her hand behind her head*

Yami: Uh right… *they both get down from the dueling arena*

Tea': I thought you guys were having a duel!!!!

Yami: Change in plans.  Me and firestorm need to talk privately.

Tea': : (  

Firestorm: We will go back to the hotel for now.

Tristan: I'm confused…

Joey and Tea': Me too…

Firestorm: Max!  We need to go back to the hotel!

Pegasus: Right away!  *to himself* I can't believe this!!!  Well, at least I can take care of some important things now…

At the hotel in Firestorm's room that night after everyone got tired…

Yami: *is standing next to firestorm's bed* I did not know.

Firestorm: *is sitting on her bed* Same with me but opposite.

Yami: *sits down next to Firestorm* I did not mean to embarrass you like that.  

Firestorm: I know.  How did you know that demons don't like to have their demonic attributes shown to others?

Yami: Just something I knew when I was pharaoh…

Firestorm: Pharaoh?

Yami: *moves a little closer to Firestorm* Uh huh…

Firestorm: Hm. Cool…

Yami: So uh, what's your story?

Firestorm: Um well, I don't talk about it much. 

Yami: I see.  Me too.

Firestorm: Well um you can go back to your room now.  I'm fine…

Yami: Uh right.  *starts to walk out of the room while walking backwards and bumps into the side of the door* Uh, eh he he! ^_^''''''

Firestorm: ^_^'''

Yugi: *while Yami is walking back to the room.  In mind link* Flirt

Yami: *in mind link* NO!

Yugi: Fine whatever…

Hooded figure: *walks past Yami* 

Yugi: *in mind link* who do you think that guy was?  He looked a little suspicious…

Yami: *in mind link* How am I supposed to know when I am tired?!

Yugi: Sorry…

Hooded Figure: *sneaks over to Firestorm's door*

Inside…

Firestorm: *YAWN*  I'm tired!  I'm going to bed now.  *falls asleep before she hits the pillow* (A/N: She did not even change for bed!  =^_^'= )

Hooded Figure: *stalks into Firestorm's room cos for some reason, he had the card key!  He has a bottle in his hand and rubs some of the stuff that is in it on to a cloth.  He walks over to Firestorm*

Firestorm: *turns in her bed.  Her eyes start to open just a bit.  She can see a shadow of something and snaps her eyes open* Who's there?! *suddenly, the hooded figure wraps his arm around her chest and presses the cloth to her face* AAAMMMMFFFF!!!!!!!!  *her eyes go a bit glazed and she falls asleep*

Yugi: *wakes up from sleep as he heard the muffled scream* What the!?  *runs out of the room and sees the hooded figure running down the hall and it looks like he is carrying a person* Oh no!  Yami!  *shakes the Millenium Puzzle like crazy and turns into Yami*  

Yami: *in mind link* What is it!?

Yugi: *in mind link* Down the hall!

Yami: *looks down the hall and sees the hooded figure carrying a person. He can see the wolf tail* Firestorm! *he takes off down the hall after the hooded figure*

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: SSSSQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  What will happen!!!!!!!!!!!???????? FLIRTFLIRTFLIRTFLIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is going to be sooooooooooooooooooo much action!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!  *glomps Sara*  You write so well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: ^______________________________________________________________^ TANK YEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Unsuspected Kidnapper! Pegasus!

Stormy: I am finally beginning to update this story more!

Sara: I'm doing all of the hard work!

Stormy: I know.  But when you hop on the net-

Sara: I become Bookwurmsara.  Not Stormy.  That is only when I am on Geocities or Teamartail or Netraptor.  

Stormy: Oh…

Sara: I will start the chapter this time

Stormy: Ok 

Sara: OMG!!!  We finally agreed on something!

Stormy: I don't agree in you reading that book Blood and Chocolate. 

Sara: Why?

Stormy: It has sexual themes in it and it has cuss words in it too.

Sara: So…

Stormy: Why do I even bother?

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yami: *runs down the hall after the hooded figure* Firestorm!  Can you hear me?

Firestorm: *is asleep*

Yami: Chloroform!  That must be why she can't hear me or why I can't hear her yelling!

Yugi: *in mind link* Hurry!  Can't you run any faster!?

Yami: *in mind link* I am running as fast as I can!

Hooded Figure: *runs out of the hotel with Firestorm in his arms and runs for her helicopter*

Yami: He's heading for her helicopter!  That must mean he has the keys to it or something!

Yugi: *in mind link* Well duh!

Yami: *in mind link* SHUT UP!!!!!

Hooded Figure: *starts up the helicopter*

Yami: No!

The helicopter starts to take off into the night sky

Yami: *makes a huge leap for the helicopter's landing skids and clutches on to them* Aaagghh!!!

Hooded Figure: *Looks out of the window and sees Yami trying to get a better grip on the skids* What?!  I'll have to shake him off!  *starts to make the helicopter weave back and forth in the sky above Cairo while trying to make it climb higher in the sky*

Yami: You are not going to shake ME off!!!

Hooded Figure: *while trying to shake Yami off, the hood fell back revealing his face*

Yami: *looks up and sees the kidnapper's face* PEGASUS!!!???

Pegasus: Yes it is me!  Now, you have to get off of this helicopter, for I have important business to attend to!

Yami: *finally gets up on the skids and starts to get into the helicopter but Pegasus makes the helicopter make a sudden pitch towards the ground.  Yami loses his balance and almost falls completely out of the helicopter!  But just in time he garbs one of the skids with on of his hands* Aaagggghhhh!!!!! *due to the hot night air in Cairo, Yami's palms were starting to sweat* No! *his palms get too sweaty and he loses his grip and falls into the city* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  

Pegasus: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  You may be a brave and cunning one, but I have outsmarted you this time! *turns the helicopter towards the desert and flies away*

Yami: NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  *as he is falling, he starts to think back to when he was in her room* (A/N: This is quite a long fall because Pegasus had gotten so high in the air so when Yami was to fall, he would be killed.  If I write flashbacks to when they were thinking, it will be written normally. [like how you read a book])

-Yami's thoughts while he was with Firestorm-

As Yami slid down to sit on Firestorm's bed he thought to himself

_This is quite awkward for me.  I have never been alone with a girl in my life, and I am 5000 years old!_

"How did you know that demons do not like to have their demonic attributes shown to others?" asked Firestorm.

_Oh no!  What should I tell her?!  I did not know that!  I just saw the tail and ears.  My heart is beating like crazy!  I'll have to make up something…_ __

"It was just something that I knew as a pharaoh."  said Yami.

"Pharaoh?" 

"Uh huh…"  His thoughts lingered on his past life when he was pharaoh.  He remembered that he had never been this close to a girl.  Even though he was a young pharaoh and available… He shook the silly thought out of his head.

_I don't know exactly what to do when I am with a girl.  I know what Joey would say.  He would tell me I should ask her out.  No.  I shouldn't._

His hand slid a little closer to Firestorm.  (A/N: For all of the female readers out there who have never hung out with a male that much, this usually happens and I believe it is instinct.  Don't worry about it if it happens to you.  Worry if they want to kiss you)

"So, what's your story?" Yami queried.  (A/N: OOOOHHHH Big word!  It means asked)

"I don't like to talk about it"

"Oh.  Same with me."  (long silence)

"Um, you can leave now.  I'm fine…" said Firestorm.

_Good.  She feels safe.  I'm sure she will be fine._

He started to walk towards the door backwards to make sure that Firestorm would be fine without him and accidentally hit the back of his foot on the side of the door.  His heel already was starting to swell with pain.  He swallowed back a yelp of pain and nervously laughed and walked out of the door.  Firestorm smiled at him.

-End of thought flashback-

Yami: I must save her.  I don't know what Pegasus will do to her! *he made himself turn over in midair so he could see how close the ground was.  Just below him, there was an awning over a window*  Hm I can land on that! *he flicked his arms and hands into a landing position kind of like a cat. The air around him was whistling in his ears and it was prickling his skin.  He prepared himself for a bit of a crash as he landed in the awning.  There was a small rip, but he did not fall through* Whew!  That was close! Now, I must find out where Pegasus took Firestorm.  *he jumped off of the awning onto the ground.  Nobody had seen him because it was the middle of the night.  He ran around a building and saw the hotel* I don't think I should get Yugi's friends.  They should be just fine here.  I must find a way to figure out where Pegasus took Firestorm?!

Yugi: *in mind link* Mabey the Puzzle can help us!

Yami: Great idea Yugi!  I believe that the puzzle might be able to find Firestorm's spirit energy because she is a demon!

Yugi: But what about Pegasus's Millenium Eye?

Yami: When I saw his hood fall, there was a patch over his left eye.  I also could not sense the power of the Eye.  He must have had it stolen or something.

Yugi: Got a point…

Yami: *taps into the power of the Millenium Puzzle.  He concentrates on Firestorm's spirit energy*  I know where she is!  I can feel her energy being moved.  That must mean that Pegasus has not yet reached his destination.  We have a chance at getting to her.  But, we need a way to get there…

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: I wonder where Pegasus took Firestorm?

Sara: I know!

Stormy: Where!?

Sara: You will find out in the next chapter! ^______________________________________________________________________^

Stormy: :'(

Spaz: *pops up out of nowhere* STOP SAYING THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: But I don't want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spaz: But it is getting annoying!!!!!!!!!

Sara: Alright fine!

Spaz: YAY!!!!!!  *disappears*

Stormy: What was that all about?

Sara: Spaz got me a gallery on Netraptor and I would not shut up saying 'Thank You' to him

Stormy: That makes sense

Sara and Stormy: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Mike Malloy! Talk Like An Egyptian!

Sara: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *sweatdrop* Now what?

Sara: Eric Stuart sounds like Brock!!!!!!!!

Stormy: Oh I see!  You are watching the Pokemon 4ever again aren't you?

Sara: *holds a finger up with a very happy look on her face* With commentary!

Stormy: Who is in the commentary?

Sara: Watch it yourself!

Stormy: MIKEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: ?

Stormy: He does the voice of Meowth and Bill!!!!!!!

Sara: Oh ok *looks at camera* Just so you know, Meowth is Stormy's favourite character in Pokemon.  *looks at Stormy* Hey uh Stormy?

Stormy: Ya?

Sara: I am going to start the chapter now so I need the PS2

Stormy: But I want to listen to Mikey!

Sara: You can do that after the chapter!

Stormy: Ok then

(A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Eric Stuart or Mike Malloy)

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The sun is just starting to rise…………………

Yugi: *in mind link* Uuuuh…

Yami: *in mind link* What?

Yugi: We plan to get there by horse?

Yami: Well, of course! (A/N: Hey that rhymes! And I do not own the old show Ed The Horse!)

Yugi: How are we going to pay?

Yami: I borrowed some of Joey's money and we can trade it in for Egyptian money.  I hope Joey won't get mad…

Yugi: Well, if you took it while he was sleeping, in which he was, he probably won't even notice.

Yami: *goes to the bank (A/N: He got the building right!  Cool!) and traded Joey's Yen for Piastres. (A/N: Egyptian currency)

Yugi: Well, that was easy!

Yami: Now we need to find a place that you can get horses  *looks around*  There's a place…….. I think *he walks over to the place where he thinks he can get a horse and tries his best at speaking to the man* I need a horse!

Man: ?

Yami: I *points to himself* need a horse *points to one of the many pretty horses standing out side*

Man: *smiles* Ah *holds out his hand for something to trade or money*

Yami: Uuuhh…

Man: *looks at the Millenium Puzzle and points to it*

Yami: *turns the puzzle away* NO WAY!!!!! *shakes his head at the man and gives him a huge wad of money* Is this good enough?

Man: *smiles at Yami and nods his head at him.  He leads him over to a black horse*

Yami: Is he *points to the horse* Fast? *makes a quick motion with his hands*

Man: *nods his head at Yami*

Yami: *shakes hands with the man* Thank you very much! *leads the horse down the street and the horse listens to him and is very nice to him*

Yugi: I did not know you were so good with animals!

Yami: I guess it is a natural gift

Yugi: Well, do you think you can ride it?

Yami: I have ridden a horse before!

Yugi: When you were pharaoh?

Yami: Yep!  We had chariot races for fun back then.

Yugi: Sounds like fun!

Yami: Well, we should get going now.  Firestorm's spirit energy is very far now but is still moving *he gets up on the horse and nudges the horses sides to get it moving*

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Sara: Ok Stormy, you can get back to listening to Mike Malloy.

Stormy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: Read and review and watch Pokemon 4Ever, Celebi The Voice of The Forest!!!!!!!!!!!! (with commentary!!!!!!)


	8. History Class Trapped In The Puzzle!

Stormy: Updates!!!!!!

Sara: In my life first!  I am going nuts over Sonic X and Sonic Heroes and Sonic Archie comics!!!!!!!

Stormy: In other words, she is crazy over any new news in the Sonic related things… -_-'

Sara: Yep!!!!!!!

Stormy: Things going on in my life: I am now a big fan of Harry Potter!

Sara: You are a little late to the party…

Stormy: Well, you would not let me read your books!

Sara: Cos I did not want you touching them!  I did not even let my little sister touch them!

Stormy: Whatever…  Let's start the chapter now!

Sara: Okay!!!!!

(A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sonic© of Sega , Harry Potter, my little sister or Firestorm)

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yami: *taps into the power of the puzzle to sense Firestorm's spirit energy* I think I know exactly where Pegasus has taken her, but it will be a while

Yugi: *in mind link of course* Where is she?

Yami: I believe she and Pegasus are in what is now known as The Valley Of The Kings.  Back in my time it was not called that.

Yugi: What was it called?

Yami: I don't remember that well.  If I think about it, I may remember later *he nudged the horse to run faster*  We are coming up to the lip of the canyon  *as if on cue, the edge of the large canyon came into view.  The sun was now high in the sky and Yami couldn't see the surrounding desert around them anymore due to the haze coming from the sands.  He peered down into the canyon*  Hah, I have not been to this place in thousands of years and yet, it still radiates with magic

Yugi: How are we going to get down there?

Yami: I will have to leave the horse here.  Let's hope he will be safe  *Yami got down from the horses' back, turned around and pet the horses' muzzle* Thank you.  I'll come back for you later

Horse (Which Yami called Hori for now): ^_^ *nuzzles Yami's cheek*

Yugi: Man, you ARE good with animals!

Yami: ^_^  Thank you!!!  *he started to go down the slope of sand but lost his footing and slid the rest of the way* OWCH!!!!

Yugi: SHUT UP!!!!!!  You uh we are going to get caught!

Yami: No we're not!

Yugi: Oh right…

Yami: STOP!  You're being mean!

Yugi: ^_______^  Are you going to find Firestorm or not?

Yami: YES!!!  I just have to find out where she is!  *uses the Millenium Puzzle to sense her spirit energy*  Uh…She is underground.

Yugi: You don't sound so sure.

Yami: I am sure, it is just that the fact that she is underground startles me.

Yugi: Why?

Yami: Well, I did not know that there were underground passages here.

Yugi: Well, this is the place where some archaeologist found king Tutankhamen's burial chamber.  Underground.  There was a big maze, but he found his way through it with some help, and discovered the chamber.  In Tutankhamen's time, they did not build pyramids anymore.  I forgot why.  (A/N: Yay!!!!  I am a good Egyptian history teacher, am I not!!!!???  If I don't become a cartoonist, I am going to be an Egyptologist!!!!  I am going to have sooooo much fun teaching you all as you sit and fry your brains and go blind watching the pixels move about while reading this thing.  So if you don't want to sit through a fun, cool, seriously KICK-ASS history class, stop reading…  NOW!!!  [my goal is to make reading fun {you learn more you earn more!!!  "I don't own Chucky Cheese"} You never know, I could be a history teacher instead!  It has always been my favourite subject in school!])

Yami: Now, did you learn all of that from Tea's notes, or did you actually pay attention in history for once?

Yugi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  .

Yami: ^__^  *he walks around in a complete circle with his hands cupping the Puzzle and stops suddenly*

Yugi: Yami, what ARE you doing?

Yami: Firestorm is right beneath us.  She is awake.  I can sense a LOT of anger and confusion.

Yugi: You would be angry and confused if you were captured from your bed too…

Yami: I must see if I can find an opening into this underground chamber.  *walks around for a bit and comes to a stops suddenly again*

Yugi: What's wrong?

Yami: This is the opening of course!

Yugi: -.- I don't see anything…

Yami: If I were to take a step closer, I would fall into the opening.

Yugi: O.o' Really?

Yami: Uh huh.

Yugi: Right…

Yami: No really!

Yugi: uh huh…

Yami: I'm NOT kidding!

Yugi: I know…

Yami: YUGI!!!  STOP BEING SO SARCASTIC!!!!!!

Underground…

Pegasus: What is that noise?  *looks up and sees Yami yelling at the Millenium Puzzle and sighs*  (A/N: How can he see what is going on above him when he is underground??????!!!!!!!! Squeeeee!!! Read on later and it will be revealed!!!!! =^_______________^=)  Well, I knew he would find me anyway.  I will let him come, but he won't last long… *laughs evilly XD*  First, I should get rid of Yugi and I will deal with Yami.

Yugi: DID TOO!!!!!

Yami: DID NOT!!!!!

Yugi: DID TOO!!!!!

Yami: DID NOT!!!!!

Yugi: DID TOO!!!!!

Yami: WHAT ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT!!!!!!!!?????????

Yugi: I forgot…

Yami: *sweatdrop*

Yugi: ^_^'  Huh!!!???  What's happening!!!!???

Yami: What's wrong?!

Yugi: Let me back out!

Yami: *tries to let Yugi come out of the Puzzle but it does not work*  What the?!

Yugi: I'm trapped in here!  I can't get back out!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Stormy: SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  What is wrong with Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Sara: What do you think?

Stormy: I don't know!!!! I'm too blonde!!!!!!!!!!  (A/N: I AM NOT DISSING BLONDE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I wanted Stormy to be really ditzy so I did Anime research and I found out that all blonde Anime characters are extremely ditzy!  So that is why Stormy acts like a blonde stereotype.  Don't hurt me! ^_^''''''')

Sara: -_-'  Why did I make her so ditzy?  WHY!!!!??????

Stormy: Will you tell everyone why Yugi can't get back in the next chapter?

Sara: Ya!!!

Stormy: Squeeee!  : 3


	9. Cool swords!

Sara: -_-'

Stormy: *is singing to the theme song for Sonic Heroes and refuses to stop cos all of the other personalities that I have are yelling at her to stop*

Bookwurmsara: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Shadow (A/N: Not the Sega character): PLEASE!!!!!!

Kiwi: OH PLEASE BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: *stops singing for a sec* NO!!!!!  *continues singing*

Sara: I have an idea!

Bookwurmsara: What?

Sara: Shadow, you need to scream out Knuckles the Echidna. (I don't own anything Sega or Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Kiwi: Can I do anything?!!

Sara: You're the bait…

Kiwi: Huh?  OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!  I see…

Sara: Bookwurmsara? You need to get some rope and a gag.

Bookwurmsara: *salutes Sara* Can do!  *runs to get some rope and a gag*

Sara: *turns to camera* We are going to get the plan underway, so while we are doing that, you can watch the chapter!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

(A/N: By the way, Pegasus is not wearing the clothes that he normally wears.  Remember that one eppy in which Tea' Tristan and Bakura find Pegasus's secret room?  Remember those robes he was wearing when they saw him in the Shadow Realm?  He wears those.  It was the only thing I could think of ^_^')

Yugi: I'm stuck!  I can't get back to my own body!!!

Yami: Can you move at all?

Yugi: No!  I'm stuck!  I already said that!

Yami: I bet Pegasus did this.  He could have some other kind of magic.  I'll have to leave you here.

Yugi: WHAT????!!!!!  What if someone comes?!

Yami: No one can see you or hear you…

Yugi: Oh, right! ^_^'

Yami: -_-' If you are able to move again, don't.  I will come and get you.  

Yugi: Okay.

Yami: *Turns around and looks down at the sand that is covering the entrance. He puts a foot on the sand and presses down.  Nothing happens…*

Yugi: T.T'  My Yami is crazy…

Yami: -.T  *seems a bit relived that he did not fall*  Well, at least I did not- *gets cut off cos the sand gave way and he fell into the dark underground chamber* AAAAGGGGHH!!!! *falls really hard on his bottom* -.- OWCH!!! -.-  That hurt…  *gets up, brushes off the sand from his slacks, and looks around*  Hm, the path goes to the right and the left.  Which way should I go first?  *just then the light started to fade*****  What?  *looks up and sees that the opening was filling with sand again*  But how… What ever… *tries to sense Firestorm's spirit energy* She is to the right *starts walking right and his foot sinks into the ground a bit*  What now! *out of nowhere, a huge swinging axe comes zooming towards Yami* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *jumps out of the way and narrowly misses being cut in two* Whew!  That was close!  *sees a skeleton over to the left that seemed to be cut in half*  O.O''''''''  Hey, that person has er had a sword.  That will come in handy.  *Picks up the sword.  The sword was curved a bit and had a bronze hilt with flecks of gold and was encrusted with diamonds* Wow!  This sword looks very familiar.  Hm… *tries to remember where he has seen the sword before but can't*  Oh well.  I might remember later.  *takes the sheath that the sword was in and puts it around his waist and puts the sword in.  The sheath had a bronze tip with one shiny diamond on each side*  Perfect fit. (A/N: Now try to imagine this all of you Yami fans reading this. Heroic stance with a sword around his waist while in a Dark Corridor Of Doom™!!!!! [I claimed that trademark!!!!!  It is mine!!!!!  Fireball Of Doom was already taken… too bad for me…] Really cute huh???!!!)  *walks off down the Dark Corridor Of Doom™!!!!!!!!!*

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Sara: I hope you all liked it!  Now, let's see how my plan turned out!!!

Stormy: *is now singing The Doom Song*

Shadow: *at the top of her voice* OH MY GOD!!!!  IT'S KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormy: OMG!!!!!!!!! WHERE??????!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: -_-*calmly points over to the left* There…

Knux: O.O  

Stormy: XD  SSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs so fast that Knux has no time to react*

Knux: O.O' AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets tackled to the ground by Stormy*

Stormy: *squeezing Knux to death* Wait something is missing…

Knux: O.O"""""""""""""""" 

Stormy: Let's see… red fur, the dreads are the correct length, right shoes, tail length correct………….. I see what's missing!!!!!!

Knux: *really it is Kiwi* uh oh…

Stormy: That little white marking on his chest is not there!!!!!!!  This is not the true Guardian!!!!!!  It is a fake!!!!!!!  KIWI!!!!!!!!!!

Knux/Kiwi: Shit.

Sara: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sara, and Bookwurmsara jump on Stormy with some rope and tie her to a chair*

Stormy: DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!!!!!!!!!!

Bookwurmsara: *puts the gag in Stormy's mouth and Stormy finally stops singing*

All except Stormy: YYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!

Sara: Review!!!!!!  By da way!  Guess who I am!!!???  I am Seto, Joey, and Kenshin!!!!!!  YAHOO!!!!!


	10. Disclaimers suck! Why was Firestorm kid...

Sara: Hallo!  Hey I would just like to say a few things before I start.  The song Pure Snow rocks, I can't wait for Sonic X, Shadow kicks ass, Robo Knux rawks, the song Sonic Drive rawks, Dance Dance Revolution rawks, Firestorm is really ditzy and cool, Yami is cool, Seto is hott, Legend of Himiko rawks, Kenshin is hott, Shadow is hott, Spaz is a good artist, Tea' must die, Silverbolt is back in the state of Florida (YAY!) and needs to stay, Inu Yasha translated perfectly means "bitch demon", Stormy is too obsessed with Knux, and I am a crazed person that needs to be locked in a padded cell!!!

Stormy: Is that all?

Sara: No

Stormy: What else then?

Sara: I do not own the song Pure Snow, anything Sega related, Konami things (including YGO) Firestorm, Legend of Himiko, Kenshin, Spaz, or Inu Yasha!

Stormy: Pokemon!

Sara: Or Pokemon

Stormy: Koujii!

Sara: Or Digimon

Stormy: Sirius Black!!!!!!! =^___________________________________^=

Sara: =' ( Or Sirius Black… *sniff*

Stormy: Will you quit sniffing over that!? 

Sara: I might! 

Stormy: *rolls eyes* Can we start the chapter now?

Sara: Ok!!!!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Yami: *walks around where the switch in the ground is and runs past where the swinging axe is* Well, that was just the first

Meanwhile…

Firestorm: *Where the hell am I?!  *she is laying on a large platform with her hands tied together and her feet tied together* Why The hell am I tied up!!!!!??????  Oh I know!  I'll just use fire against this rope!  *she wraps her tail around her whip that is attached to a clasp on a belt that she is wearing and a flame appears around the whip.  She puts the handle of the whip in her mouth and touches the ropes with the tip of the whip* This should work! *nothing happens to the ropes* What the hell!!!???  My Flame Whip won't burn them!

Pegasus: *walks in* That is because I put an Egyptian spell on it

Firestorm: What the!?  Why are you here?!  You are the creator of Duel Monsters!  Why are you in Egypt in this place at this time!!!???

Pegasus: I brought you here!

Firestorm: Meh!  Yeah right!  I was kidnapped by uh some person!

Pegasus: *puts a hand over his forehead* How should I explain this?  I was the one who kidnapped you!  With your demonic powers, I thought that you would have figured it out by now!

Firestorm: -.T  

Pegasus: T.T  I am that man that you met in the alley, you know, Max?

Firestorm: -.T

Pegasus: -.- *puts the hood over his head*

Firestorm: Oh my GAWD!!!  You ARE Max!!!  (A/N: See what I mean about her being ditzy!!!)  I see now, Max is short for Maxamillion Pegasus!!!!

Pegasus: Yes…-_-

Firestorm: Then why did you kidnap me and why do you have that cloth over your left eye?

Pegasus: Well, by now I am sure that the whole world knows that I had a wife who died on our wedding day right?

Firestorm: Uh huh…

Pegasus: I have been trying to bring her back since then.  That is when I got something called the Millenium Eye.

Firestorm: Oh!  Yugi has one of those thingyies!

Pegasus: Yes.  He has the Millenium Puzzle.  I held that Duelist Kingdom tournament a while back to get Yugi's Millenium Puzzle so I could have it's power and then I could bring Cecielia back.  But that did not work.  He defeated me and shortly after that, I lost the Millenium Eye.

Firestorm: Oh boo hoo. Nobody cares…

Pegasus: SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!!!!

Firestorm: Alright fine…

Pegasus: I wanted Cecielia back more than ever, but I wanted revenge on Yami even more.  Which brings me to why I brought you here.  I am going to bring Cecielia back the ancient Egyptian way.  And you are going to be my sacrifice.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Sara: Doode!!!  This is getting even better!!!

Stormy: -_-'  You are the one who wrote it…

Sara: I know!  I am just so proud that I can write so well!!!


	11. The Happy Reunion A New Game Starts

Sara: I am so proud of myself to have written such an awesome fic!!!  I tried to make a site with the pictures that I drew and scanned, but they would not load onto Geocities.  Oh well…

Stormy: *snigger*

Sara: It's not funny!  I can't help it if my computer sucks!

Stormy: I feel sorry for you! *giggle*

Sara: You're lucky!  You have a computer whose monitor is a hologram!  Plus, you have 50 times the computer space that I have!  It's just not fair!  Why did I make a character with such cool stuff?!

Stormy: *standing there rubbing her nose like classic anime chars do* Cos you were lonely and needed an imaginary friend…

Sara: … Besides that…

Stormy: *goes completely off subject* Can we start the chap?

Sara: -_- Fine.  Don't care about me, your own creator…

Stormy: How is this one written? The usual?

Sara: Well, only this part

Stormy: You mean where we argue and fight?

Sara: Yes where we argue and- hey!  We only have huge disagreements! 

Stormy: Fine.  Where we have 'huge disagreements'?

Sara: Yes.  In the actual chapter, I will write like a book up until the end which should be within the next five chaps or so.

Stormy: I was jus wonderin!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

As Yami walked through the 'Dark Corridor Of Doom™,' he had overcome many obstacles.  He had his sword out on ready.  He knew he had seen it somewhere before, he just could not remember.  His Millenium Puzzle was aiding him along the passageway by not only sensing Firestorm's spirit energy, but also glowing so Yami could see.  (A/N: Yusuke pops up and says, "Where's the demon!?") "This corridor goes on forever!"  The Puzzles' powers told him to take a left and he followed the path set for him.

Meanwhile in the chamber where Firestorm was being held, Pegasus had left.  Firestorm was now struggling to escape once again by now chewing on the ropes.  "Aaaaggghhhh!  I'll never get out of here!  I hope Yami's okay."  She gazed at a spot on the wall thinking of him.  "He tried to save me.  Nobody has ever even wanted to save me.  Demons get no love.  I've caused so much trouble for him.  Sometimes I wish I was not a demon."  She hung her head and lay back down.  Her head shot up and looked at the open doorway.  A really-good-evil-idea-on-how-to-escape look passed over her face.  She jumped off of the platform and hopped her way over to the doorway.  As soon as she was right about to hop out an electric barrier sent her flying back.  Firestorm had the classic 'anime swirly eyes' look and her hair was completely frazzled.  "I am NOT trying that again."  She hopped back to the platform and lay down again.

During this time, Yami was making his way through the 'Dark Corridor of Doom! ™.'  He was just around the corner from where the door to Firestorm was.  Firestorm was counting the dots on the ceiling and not paying attention to anything else.  Yami went around the corner and saw Firestorm laying on the platform.  He was so astonished that she was okay and dropped his sword on the ground and ran for her.  Firestorm shot up and saw him.  The ropes that were binding her hands slipped off as Yami came.  He embraced her tightly and swirled her around.  

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Yami.  

"Same here!  How did you find me?!" asked Firestorm.

Yami held up the Puzzle.  "With this.  It is called the-"

"I know!" said Firestorm.  "It is called the Millenium Puzzle.  I could figure it out my self.  You know demon powers?"

"Of course!" said Yami.  "How could I forget?"  He looked into Firestorms' yellow eyes for a moment.  

"Well, there is no time for all of this," said Firestorm.  "We have to get out of here now.  Pegasus wants to use me as a sacrifice to bring back his mate!!!"

"Mate?  Oh!  I see!  Wife.  Of course.  So that is why he brought you here.  First, let's get you untied."  He got down on his knees and held the Puzzle towards the ropes binding Firestorm.  The Puzzle glowed for a second but suddenly stopped.  "What the?!  It won't work!"

Without warning, Pegasus walked into the room.  "That is because-"

"You out a spell on them.  I know…" said Firestorm.

"Will you stop interrupting me!!?" yelled Pegasus.  "Since Yami is here, I might as well do away with him.  Doesn't that sound like a good idea to you Firestorm?"

Firestorm growled fiercely.  She grabbed her flame whip and used her demon powers to fling it at Pegasus with the flame going.  The whip stopped (shortly before it would have hit him [A/N: Damn!]) in midair.  

"I don't think so Firestorm," said Pegasus twitching his finger back and forth.  "I believe you should sit this fight out."  He snapped his fingers and more ropes bound themselves around Firestorm and she fell back onto the platform with more ropes holding her down.

"This is not fair!  How the hell am I supposed to help Yami?!  How am I even going to watch!!!!????"  She whined.

Pegasus sighed.  He ignored her completely.  "Well Yami, it looks like our fight is just now beginning."  He snapped his fingers once more and Firestorm's flame whip fell to the ground.  It started to wiggle and the front of it lifted off of the ground like a cobras' head.  All at once, the whip turned into an enormous cobra.  It flared its hood and opened its mouth to show two huge fangs dripping with poison.  The snake turned to Yami and hissed at him.  Yami stood paralyzed by the snakes' intensive glare.  Pegasus looked very pleased that Yami looked terrified by the huge reptile.  He smiled.  "Game start."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Sara: Whee hoo!  Go me!  I write like a pro!  Yeah!  I rule!

Stormy: Oh please -_-'


	12. The First Round Of The Fight

(A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the huge wait for this chappie!!!!!  Please forgive me!  I started school again (High school!!!) and I recently got grounded. ^_^'''  Sorry for the inconvenience!!!!!)

Sara:  Well, I am now impatient for some new eppys of YGO and Pokemon.  The plots are getting so tense!!!  Yesh, I still love Pokemon.

Stormy: Why?

Sara: I just think it is just the cyutest show ever on WB! ^_^

Stormy: Really?

Sara: Yeah, don't you think?

Stormy: I only like Meowth, Raichu and Brock.

Sara: Guess who I like!? ^____________^

Stormy: -_-'  You like James, Latios and Blaziken…  I already know and you told me like a billion times.

Sara: And-

Stormy: And you are going to be James for Halloween.  I know!

Sara: Saw-rie!!!!!!  I just like telling you over and over and over and over and over-

Stormy: I KNOW!!!!!!!!  Can we just start the chapter now?!  I am dying to know what happens to Yami and Firestorm.  After all, me and Firestorm are like the best friends.

Sara: Well, I guess it itsa time for some foreshadowing!!!!!!  Well, there is going to be an AWESOME plot twist right as Yami defeats Pegasus.  There will be something really SWEEEEEEEET(cool not cute)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And the sweet-sentimental-totally-adorable-and-kawaii-you-must-love-otherwise-I-will-kill-you-part will come in the last chapter.

Stormy: Whee hoo then!!!  

Sara: I know!  Go me!  By the way, if anyone is wondering exactly HOW big the cobra is, if you have ever seen the Disney movie Aladdin,  remember when Jafar turned himself into a snake?  That is how big this cobra is!!!  So yes that means that the chamber in which Firestorm is being held is huge.  Just informing!  ^_^V  (^_^V  means I am doing the little peace sign thingyie that Anime characters do)

Disclaimer: Sara does not own YGO, Pokemon, Kids WB, Disney, Firestorm or anything else except Zoonoc Kittens related indicia and I also own a new manga that I have an idea for which I cannot tell you about 'til I get it copyrighted to me!! ^_^V

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Game start."

Yami looked into the cobra's eyes and froze completely.  The snake swayed slightly, luring Yami to come closer.  But Yami was not that stupid.  He pretended to come closer to the snake and then stepped to the side right as the snake struck.  He rolled over to his sword as the cobra bit the ground and spat the sand out of it's mouth.  The cobra recovered quickly and speed towards Yami.  Yami grabbed his sword and swung it around.  The snake ducked the sword easily and slithered around Yami in a circle flicking it's tongue as it trapped Yami. 

"How am I going to get out of this one?"  Yami asked himself.  The snake now had Yami trapped and there was no way to escape.  The snake seemed pleased with itself  being that it's coils were too large for Yami to even try to climb over.  Even if Yami tried, he would not be able to stand the cobras' speed.  The cobra tightened its' coils around Yami trying to crush him.  It squeezed tighter and tighter.  Yami was starting to suffocate and his sword lay on the ground and he was not able to get to it.  

"STOP!!!!!"

The snake looked up at Firestorm and stopped his squeezing.  It looked over at Firestorm.

"No!  Kill him!"  yelled Pegasus.

The snake lashed out for Yami with its fangs and landed a direct hit on Yami's shoulder.

"No stop it you damn snake!" screamed Firestorm.  "Don't kill him!  My own flame whip would not do that!"

The snake uncoiled itself from Yami and Yami fell to the floor gasping for breath with his wound pouring blood.  The snake twisted and lashed around and finally fell to the floor and turned back into the flame whip.  Yami reached for his sword.

"Ha!  My flame whip is very loyal and would never disobey me!  In your face Pegasus!!" (A/N: XD)

Pegasus looked at the useless whip on the ground.  He looked up at Yami.  "Heh," he said to himself.  "That poison will help kill him later."  Out loud, he said to Yami while mildly clapping, "Very well done.  That was one of my best spells and you managed to get past it, of course with her help…"

"Screw you!  I rawk!!!"  said Firestorm.  She stuck her tongue out at Pegasus.  Pegasus did the same.  (A/N: XD HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  Too funny!  I would love to see Pegasus do that in the actual show!)  Firestorm gave him the finger. (A/N: OOOOOHHH!!!!!  Bad girl!  But I know that her human counterpart would do the same.  Screw that she does whenever he comes on screen.)  

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Sara: I am having a brain fart now and I can't think of what to write next.

Stormy: -_- What a surprise…  You have been having brain farts writers block artists block and a whole bunch of other shit ever since you started school.

Sara: So?

Stormy: I'm saying that you need to stop thinking about before school time, lunch time and after school time cos it is affecting the way you think.

Sara: How so?

Stormy: I am in your head so I know what you are thinking about.  You are constantly thinking about Miles.

Sara: ^_^ So?  Is there a problem with that?

Stormy: No not really.  I rest my case…

Sara: Yay!  I win half a million dollars!  Anyways, PS to everyone!!!  Don't forget to set your clocks for daylight savings time and don't spay or neuter your pets!  Bye!!!!!!


End file.
